


VENUS

by balenciagah



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balenciagah/pseuds/balenciagah
Summary: ❝ a product of nature,a force to be reckoned with. ❞⍣ venus series⍣ ca: civil war - sp: ffh©️ 2019 balenciagah
Relationships: Michelle Jones/ Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Stark!Reader, Peter Parker/Venus Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	VENUS

⋆ VENUS ⋆  
i. ——— DECEMBER 2006

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

She had spent most of the car ride looking outside the window. Despite the fact that the window was fogged up from the cold Washington weather, with only gloomy skies and nothing but trees in sight, the four year old enjoyed the winter wonderland that was displayed in front of her. Venus' little fingers were drawn towards the condensed window, her finger swirling around as she drew random designs, despite Logan scolding her for it, but in her defense she was bored. They had been driving down the road for a couple of hours, only stopping when it was necessary to do so and doing it quickly. After the events that had just occurred, Logan didn't want to take any chances of lingering too much at the gas stations.

"Are we almost there, Lo?" The four year old asked, breaking her gaze away from the window to look at her uncle. Logan didn't answer, only grunting at the question while he remained focused on the road. The professor, on the other hand, simply looked over his shoulder to give the child a warm smile. Venus didn't bother to return it, letting out a sigh as she began to grow fussy. They never told her where they were headed to, and her mother was nowhere to be seen. Every time she would ask for her mother, a thick tension would grow in the car and the question would be avoided and little Venus was becoming irritated. She disliked it when they ignored her.

Letting out a huff, the little girl reached over to grab the bag filled with toys that her uncle had packed for her in order to keep her entertained during the car ride. She reached in and took the three plastic little butterflies her mother had given to her and placed them on her lap. Venus furrowed her eyebrows, sucking on her bottom lip as she concentrated on moving the butterflies. Her mother had taught her how to focus on the objects in front of her to make them move up in the air. It had been something that they always did in their spare time during the afternoons, Cora wanting nothing more than to teach her daughter the basics of telekinesis.

With her mother being nowhere in sight for the past few days, Venus took it upon herself to keep the same schedule her mother had installed in order to practice her abilities. Venus couldn't do much, other than being able to move three objects a few inches above the ground, but it was a start nonetheless. Her mother had wanted her little girl to receive the proper training, training Cora never got at Venus' age, on how to control her abilities. And so there she was, moving the plastic little butterflies with ease.

Logan looked through the mirror, his eyes glancing at his niece as she practiced her abilities, the same abilities that she had gotten from her mother, his sister, the same abilities that got Cora Howlett killed. He felt a great amount of sadness in his heart, not only because he had lost his best friend, but because Venus would never be able to grow up with a mother's love. Although, his sadness soon turned into anger, causing the older mutant to slam his breaks, breaking the little girl's concentration. The three butterflies that hovered over the air had fallen on the ground and the little girl looked up in alarm, her eyes widening slightly at her uncle's actions.

Logan unbuckled his seatbelt and turned around, his arm stretching over to grab the plastic butterflies that were beneath her car seat. The little girl was startled, grabbing her stuffed bunny as she closely watched her uncles movements. Once he had them in his hold, he turned back around and placed the toys in the cup holder without saying anything to Venus.

"Logan-" The professor began, but was cut off by said male.

"No. She isn't allowed to use her powers anymore." His voice was laced with a tone of finality, leaving no room for discussion. The professor only hummed, knowing the exact reason why Logan felt that way, and decided to leave it alone. He wasn't on board with the whole idea of making Venus stop the use of her powers or have her fear them, but she wasn't his and he knew he had to respect Logan's decision.

And so the car ride continued in dead silence, no one daring to say a word.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

As the hours went on, the scenery changed. The winter wonderland had slowly disappeared, the trees that were once in her line of vision were now replaced with buildings of various sizes, the sun had disappeared below the horizon and the sky was now dark, which caused the whole city to be illuminated with lights. They passed by residential homes and Venus was in awe at all the houses that had gone above and beyond with the christmas decorations. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, all she knew

The little girl slipped in and out of consciousness throughout the remainder of the trip, the boredom had consumed her to the point where all she did was sleep. She had refused to eat the snacks that her uncle would buy for her, the pettiness coming through due to the events that had occurred earlier. Logan would try his best to get her to eat, going as far as bribing the little girl by promising to buy her all the cheeseburgers she wanted, but Venus refused to acknowledge him. The professor silently chuckled at the dilemma Logan had found himself in with his five year old niece, finding the situation quite amusing. Logan, on the other hand, was becoming frustrated, but he had tried his best not to show it. He didn't have much time left with his niece and the last thing he wanted to do was have Venus think badly of him.

The days had turned into hours and the hours were soon turning into minutes as they neared their destination. Logan glanced through the rear-view mirror while he drove, wanting his best to memorize his niece's face. He knew what he needed to do, he just didn't know if he had the strength to do it. Leaving Venus behind with a man she has never met wasn't really what Logan wanted to do, but it was something that his sister, Cora, had wanted. He knew it was the right thing to do because after all, being on the run was not an ideal life for a five year old.

Also, he took comfort in knowing that Tony Stark would do whatever to make sure no one would harm a hair on Venus' head.

Pulling up to Tony Stark's Malibu mansion, Logan stopped the car and took a deep breath. The professor sat next to him, letting the man sit there while he collected his thoughts and emotions before doing the one task that Logan seemed to have trouble with. Once the Wolverine was done, he stepped out of the car and ran over to help the professor get out of the car and into his wheelchair. Once Logan was done helping out the professor, he walked over to where Venus' side, opening the door gently so he wouldn't startle the little girl awake. Logan unbuckled her seatbelt and picked Venus up from her seat, stroking her back in order to get her to go back to sleep when she began to shift in his arms.

Logan gave the Professor Venus' backpack while he shut the door to the car and soon they began to make their way towards the front door of Tony Stark's home. With every step that he made towards the door, he couldn't help but grip Venus a little tighter in his arms. His heart ached with every step he took, knowing very well that this would be the last time he would ever see his niece. And the fact that she had no clue about what was going on around her made him feel even more guilty.

Logan rang the doorbell, a scowl on his face as he prepared himself to go off on Tony Stark, but it all immediately went away the moment a redheaded woman opened the door, her eyes widening in surprise as she took in the sight before her. Pepper was startled, having frozen at the sight. She tried her best to compose herself, calling Tony while her eyes remained on the two men and the little girl who was sleeping.

The moment Tony emerged from his workshop and into the living room, he couldn't help but mutter 'shit' under his breath and the sight of the wolverine and professor x in his living room with a little girl who he would soon learn that was his daughter.

"She's not mine, is she?" Tony questioned in a joking manner, trying his best to cover up the fact that he was insanely anxious of seeing Logan Howlett and Charles Xavier in his living room. Pepper had taken the little girl from his arms and had set her down on the couch she had accommodated to let the little girl sleep.

"Cora's dead." Logan responded, brushing off Tony's question. He didn't have time for Tony's games. Tony's face fell at the information, his heart aching a little from the news.

"How did this happen?"

"Humans. The town discovered she was a mutant and killed her." There was a moment of silence between the two men and Tony couldn't help but glance over towards where Pepper and Charles sat, having a brief conversation as they watched over Venus. "She's yours."

Tony gave Logan a look of disbelief, causing the Wolverine to scoff at his reaction.

"C'mon Stark. You were the only man my sister was in love with." Another wave of silence fell over the two men, before Logan spoke up again. "Just promise that you'll keep her safe, okay? She doesn't know what happened to Cora and hopefully it stays that way. Venus doesn't need to grow up fearing for her life." Tony rubbed his head, but nodded nonetheless, promising to keep his daughter safe.

Logan gave Tony a firm nod and walked over to Charles, ready to leave before Venus woke up. However, the moment Logan reached the couch, he noticed Venus clutching her stuffed bunny close to her chest, her green eyes wide in fear as she took in the surroundings that were very unfamiliar.

"Lo?" Venus whimpered, her big eyes settling on him. Logan sighed, closing his eyes briefly, wishing that he could avoid this moment altogether. But luck wasn't at his side and he had to say goodbye to her, even if it hurts.

"Hey, bub." Logan greeted as he kneeled in front of her. Venus relaxed just a little, but still held her stuffed animal close to her chest.

"Where are we?" The five year old questioned, her eyes roaming around the unfamiliar place with caution, feeling a little startled at the new faces. Logan let out a long sigh, running his hand over his face before answering.

"Listen, bub, I gotta take care of a few things so you'll be staying here with your dad for a while." Venus furrowed her eyebrows at his response, completely confused. Her mom never talked about her dad, she didn't like to mention him and Venus never asked. The five year old wasn't exactly interested in knowing who or where her father was. As long as she had her mom, she didn't care. But here she was, in a strange home with strange people she never met, along with a man who turns out is her father. Venus looked over shoulder towards the man, who lifted his hand up to wave at her.

"Why can't I go with you?" Venus questioned, turning back to look at her uncle.

"It's dangerous, bub. You'll be safe here." Venus remained silent, playing around with her stuffed bunny, contemplating her uncle's words.

"When will you come back?" She questioned once more. Logan paused, his eyes flickering over to Tony before looking back at Venus who stared back at him with her big green eyes. He didn't know how to respond and the last thing he wanted to do was give her false hope.

"Soon." Logan lied. "Promise me you'll behave?" The little girl nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. "Good." Venus leaped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest.

"Be safe, Lo. I love you." Logan swallowed back his tears and returned the hug. He was really doing it, he was really leaving behind the only piece that reminded him of Cora. Guilt consumed his body, but he knew that he had to let Venus go. He hopes that she'll later understand why he did what he did and that she'll forgive him if they ever cross paths in the future.

"I love you, too Venus."

Soon enough, Logan and the professor left, leaving behind Venus with the false promise of returning.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey y'all wassup 🥴. this chapter is long overdue but can we please acknowledge the fact that I have actually posted the first chapter to a book. like that's an accomplishment right there. also i apologize for making this sad af and for making logan a lil ooc. and i'm sorry if the first chapter is shit, but like i just had to publish it because it's been sitting in my google docs for the longest. anyways i hope y'all enjoy the first chapter to venus !


End file.
